A Linear Space
by sharp2799
Summary: Missing scene for Euphoria, Pt. 1. When Cameron leaves the cop's apartment, things turn explosive.


Cameron backed out of the apartment carefully, dragging the bag with her. She was hot and sweaty, and tendrils of fear and determination tightened her muscles. Looking at the samples Foreman had brought back with him to the hospital hadn't prepared her for the magnitude of what was in that apartment. She knew the fear was illogical; she was safe inside the suit. But all she wanted to do now was get the bag into quarantine and take a blisteringly hot shower. Cameron straightened and turned around in the cold, dank hallway, ready to grab the bag and leave. She froze.

House sat in front of her, legs stretched out in a pseudo-relaxed pose. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?"

Cameron decided to bluff it through. "I decided you were wrong."

"God, you are weak. Guy steals your article, tells you you're not his friend, and you still want to risk your life for him."

She removed the hood of the suit and blew hair out of her eyes. "Foreman broke my skin with a tainted needle."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

House rolled his eyes. "God, you're weak. The guy tried to kill you. First thing on my list of things to do would be to stab him back, shoot him. I've got a gun in my desk. The last thing on my list would be to lie to my boss about it, and then give the bastard everything he wanted."

She raised her chin. "I'm not here for Foreman. I'm here to save myself."

"Mm-mmm." House waggled his head as if weighing her words. "Even with a needle stick, your chances of infection are pretty slim. That's why you're wearing a suit. You wanted to be here. He just gave you the excuse." House stared at her. "What does that guy have to do to make you hate him?"He didn't understand anyone doing what she had just done and for someone who stabbed her—literally as well as figuratively. The puzzle that was Cameron made his fingers itch to split her skin and pull out the answer.

_This is who I am,_ her look said. _Deal with it._ She hefted the bag's weight in her hands and took a step. House swung his cane up, barring her way. The smooth wood pressed against her hips and unaccountably, her heart rate sped up.

House stood, leaning into her space. "It was a _stupid_ thing to do."

The venom in his voice surprised her but Cameron returned his gaze unflinchingly. "Somebody had to do it. You weren't going to."

"Doing something stupid for altruistic reasons doesn't make it any less stupid!"

"It's _done_." Cameron glared back, ready for a fight.

He grabbed the bag and tossed it across the floor, then turned to her. His cane clattered to the ground as he shoved her back against the wall.

"House, what are you—?"

"Shut. Up." He glared one last time before pressing his weight into her, anchoring her to the wall. There was an infinitesimal hesitation, the slightest catch of his breath, and then he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Cameron gasped in shock and then her body went into overdrive, fear jumpstarting lust into high gear. She gripped his hips and pulled his weight even closer, hating the blue suit that prevented her from feeling him. He yanked at the snaps near her throat and pulled the zipper down.

She pulled away from his mouth. "House—what—"

That. Was. _Stupid_." He pulled the sleeves off her unresisting arms. "You could have exposed yourself for nothing. And you went against my orders." Sleeves freed, he pulled the suit down around her knees and reached for the button on her pants. Her hands intercepted his and he swatted them away.

"You want to fuck me here?"

"Yes."

She stared at the anger and lust on his face and shoved at him. "No. You don't get to fuck me because I disobeyed your orders."

"How about I fuck you because I want to? And you want me?"

Cameron stared into his eyes, seeing fear and confusion tangled with raw need. House…was _confused_ by her? Exultation ran through her veins. House was confused by her. And he wanted her.

House saw the exact moment when she acquiesced, and kissed her hard, tasting her greedily until she trembled. Then he began a rhythm with his tongue that his hips mimicked. "Cameron," he said hoarsely.

"Do it."

He pulled down the zipper of his jeans and took himself out and she reached out and felt him swell, hard, hot silk in her hand. He rubbed against her damp panties with long fingers until she squirmed uncontrollably.

"House," she whimpered.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, biting and nipping, and yanked her panties down. Cameron opened for him, tangling her tongue with his and arching her back, and he slid into her in a strong, smooth motion that made her gasp into his mouth.

He broke off the kiss, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he held still.

"Move, House," Cameron gasped.

"Oh, yeah." He drew back and slid in deep again, relishing in her flushed cheeks, lust and enjoyment revealed in her eyes, and wanted to add one more to the mix—_satisfaction_.

House's fingers brushed over her curls as she gasped and closed her eyes.

"Open," he said hoarsely and she dragged them open again dazedly, biting her lip.

"Hurry," she gasped.

He gave a terse nod, applying pressure with his thumb as he fucked her with short, sharp thrusts that soon switched to long and deep. She keened in a high-pitched whine he didn't bother to smother. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and then he jerked convulsively as the explosion boiled out of him in helpless spurts.

Panting, heaving, he rested his weight against her as she let the wall take hers. Her arms gripped his body loosely, still trembling with tiny aftershocks. But when he leaned back to stand slowly upright, she let him go, releasing her hold on the black leather that had been clenched in her hands.

He stared at her with unfathomable eyes as she got her breath back.

"So now…what?" Cameron adjusted her clothes and faced him.

House looked back and cleared his throat. "I have no idea."

Incredibly to him, she smiled. "Let's fix Foreman and then finish this conversation at your place."

"My place?"

"Yeah. Harder for you to run if you're already home."

He tilted his head to the side. "How well do you think you know me?"

"Mmm, as well as you know me." She zipped up the suit.

"So in other words, not really."

"Yep. And in other _other_ words, quite well." Her hand brushed a little too close to a very tender spot and he jerked back.

"Hey!"

Cameron grinned and he stared her down. "So are you good in bed for marathons or just quickies?"

"You'll find out."

Their hands intertwined and gripped hard, anchoring once more, and then they both stepped to the side and reached for the black bag lying on the floor.


End file.
